Mikiyo's New Magica Life
by phoenixalia
Summary: What would happen if a girl was transported from the real world to the world of La Corda Doro? Would she be happy? Would she be able to adjust there with her new life? Will romance bloom for her with one of the Corda Boys? Read and see! Chapter 1 UP!


Hey everyone!;) Me is back with a new fan fic! This time, its about me and Len Tsukimori, my dear blue haired violinist. Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. And of course, please review since a review makes me so happy that I smile all day....really! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Mikiyo! Time to go to bed" said my mom.

"But, mom! I wanna watch this show!" I whined, like the thirteen year old girl I was.

My mother stared at me. I sighed.

"Yes, mommy." I said dully, heading for my bedroom.

On the way, I tripped and fell on my bedroom floor. I moaned and tried to get up. As I was, I saw something under my bed.

"It's a picture of Len Tsukimori I lost 2 days ago! I've been looking all over for you." I said, picking up the picture.

As I looked at it, I saw how hot Len looked in it. I blushed.

"How nice it would be just to meet you one day. Unfortunately, you're not real." I said as I sighed longingly.

I heard a twinkle from my window.

"Well, time to go to sleep." I said as I clambered on to my bed.

As I did, I lost my hold on the bed and slid underneath it.

"Heck, what's gotten into me today? I'm acting more and more like Hino Kahoko!" I said in the darkness.

I suddenly realized how dark it was underneath my bed and gulped.

Suddenly, I heard a squeaky voice saying, "Your wish will be granted."

"Huh? Who said that? Who's here?" I asked looking around.

Without warning, I felt myself being pulled into some invisible force into the floor.

"What the-" I said shocked.

More and more I was sucked and I felt my room becoming tinier and tinier, things disappearing….

"HELP!" I cried. "Mom, dad, Tony(my dog), anybody!"

The next thing I knew, everything had become pitch dark and I fainted.

~--*--~

Cookies…Len….Tony…Yuppi Gummi Pizza….I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh, my aching head." I said as I rubbed it.

I observed my surroundings as I picked my self off my butt.

"Hey…this doesn't look like home…nor does it look like school…and the town hospital is definitely not like this…" I murmured.

I approached a sign on a wall. It was about some academy.

"Se…i...so….Seiso!" I said as I tried to decipher the Japanese. I wasn't really good at it since it was my third language.

"No way…there is nothing with the word Seisou in my town…" I thought shaking my head.

"In fact, the last thing I remember is being on my bed…so what-" but I was cut short by another voice.

"What is a Junior Seisou Student like you doing here in a practice room for the Senior department?" said a cold voice.

I turned around in the direction of the voice and saw a young boy with blue hair…a handsome young boy…

I gulped.

"H-Hey…that guy looks just like…Tsukimori Len! But…what's he doing in the real world?" I thought really stumped.

"Are you listening, kid? What are you doing here? Your wasting my time." said the boy-who-looked-like-Len again.

I jerked my head up and looked at him. Man, he was H-O-T!

"I-I'm sorry…I'll be going now….I'm really sorry…forgive me." I said as I dashed out of the room.

When I was out of the room, I found myself in a sort of hall way.

I saw boys and girls who looked 16-18 years old moving around. They all looked so unfamiliar. They were all staring at me.

"A kid?"

"What's she doing here?"

"I love her hair…"

Whispers followed me as I ran down the hall way, utterly confused.

"T-They all have uniforms like the ones in La Corda Doro!" I said out loud as I ran.

"Well, of course we have uniforms, kid, what do you expect? Your wearing one too!" said a nearby girl, laughing.

"Uniform? The last thing I remember is being in my pajamas!" I thought.

As I kept running to goodness knows where, I saw a mirror. Normally I'd have walked on but after seeing my reflection in it, I stopped to make sure I wasn't deceiving myself.

I approached it and looked at myself.

"I am wearing a uniform! And a uniform like all of the other boys and girls! My eyes! Since when did they become like bullion plates? And my nose….its different! Is this really me? Or is it some weird mirror?" I asked myself tensely.

As I started running again, really, really freaked out now, I bumped into a young blue- green haired girl.

"G-Gomen!" she told me shyly but when she looked at me, she said something that made me go "Whoooooooo!"

"Oh, its only you, nee-chan. What are you doing in the senior department?" she asked me.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted. "Nee-chan?"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your big sister." said the green haired girl who, now that I thought about it, looked like Fuuyumi Shouko.

I turned around again, looking for someone I knew or some sign of some familiar surrounding when I saw two green haired young boys talking to each other jovially.

And they looked like….Hihara Kazuki and Tsuchira Ryotaro!

That was it…there was only one explanation to this:

I was in Seisou Academy, as an anime girl, and Fuuyumi Shouko is my sister!

* * *

So? What did you think? Too unrealistic? Stupid? Senseless? Nice? Please tell me with reviews. :)


End file.
